


Happy Together

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 是春光乍泄那个《Happy Together》，不会很长，只是想尝试一下墨镜风的文，可能会有点闷，有点丧。





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> 是春光乍泄那个《Happy Together》，不会很长，只是想尝试一下墨镜风的文，可能会有点闷，有点丧。

门廊前，路灯下，有对年轻爱侣紧紧抱在一起，舌头互相追逐诉说着情意。头顶绕着灯光盘旋的飞虫打搅不了他们，青年旁若无人地把手顺着纤细的腰身逐渐滑下，滑到双腿间，伸入缝隙轻轻动作，撩开短裙吻得更加投入，低声呢喃着只有两个人能听见的爱语和喘息。

他说了什么，女孩的脸霎时变得通红，稚嫩的粉色浮现在娇艳的双颊上，夜色比刚才更黑，就连月光也羞得躲避。

“别……不行，别在这里安纳金。”

但她突然扭开脸摇摇头，热情随着话语的生硬急骤降温，被叫做的安纳金的年轻男子又等了会儿，等到手心变冷便识趣地收了回去。

“那我送你回家。”

他微笑着松开拥抱，右手插进口袋捻了捻指尖沾到的淡淡濡湿。过条街就算完了差事，他们再次吻别，女孩脸上又恢复的无限柔情如今在他眼中却全变了味道。安纳金望着那轻闭的双眼嗤之以鼻，他不明白为什么所有的女人都喜欢玩故作矜持那一套。

然后当他转身也准备离开的时候，他看到街对面二楼的阳台站着个男人。

陌生的男人似乎也一直在看他。

他的手里夹着一根烟，手臂倚着栏杆翘起隐含笑意的唇角，半张脸遮进朦朦胧胧的烟雾，半张笼着柔光。光线是从远方投射过来的，从窗帘浮动的室内，模模糊糊地勾勒出他眼角的柔和线条。

那让安纳金瞬间感到一种飘渺的美感，虚幻且不现实，却美得更加扑朔迷离，美得动魄惊心。

后来等他回过神他已经站在了二楼的昏暗走廊，一扇扇紧闭的房门仿佛通往未来的未知选项，安纳金恍惚间弄不清楚男人到底躲藏在哪扇门后，他只有去敲。

“你找谁？”

第一个开门的人是个抱着婴儿的妇人，面容愁苦，皱纹饱经风霜。屋门的开启跟着带来另一阵骂骂咧咧的叫嚷，她连忙拍拍怀里的孩子哄了哄，不耐烦的情绪随着嘈杂的啼哭和叫骂愈发溢于言表。

“对不起，我想是我敲错了。”

安纳金立刻道歉，或许是他态度的恭顺和语气里的诚恳让妇人意识到了不寻常。她抬头看了看面前的高大青年，脸皮奇异地蹿红了，就好像从养儿育女的主妇突然变回了十几年前那个被时间洪流冲走的扭捏姑娘。

那扇门砰地关上。安纳金后退两步又挪往下一家，心有余悸地摸摸完好的鼻梁。

第二个开门的总算是个男人，但还不是他要找的人，于是他继续往下。

他敲开一家又一家，有些人对他怒目而视，有些则目露春光。上了年纪的独居女人几乎从没在这幢潮湿阴暗的楼里见过如此干净挺拔的青年人，惊讶从她们脸上闪过，卡着细粉的眼角渐渐荡漾出明媚春波。安纳金低头打量着攥住他的那只戴着玉镯的手，肚里暗暗好笑，不动声色地试了好几次却都没能让自己逃脱魔掌。

“我说我敲错了。”他再次重申，惊奇于那只手的力量。

“敲错有什么关系？”女人咯咯笑道，不肯轻易放过到手的食物，卖弄似的趁势挺起还不算松弛的胸脯，“干嘛不进来坐坐，我这儿有上好的咖啡，还有酒，你喜欢酒吗？要不要姐姐我陪你喝两杯？”

她开始拽他，今天晚上第一次让总是被别人说蛮力超群的安纳金感到了慌张。

“别拉着我表弟——”

这时旁边的另一扇门终于开了，安纳金迅速把差点从兜里掏出的证件若无其事地塞回去。

“他年纪小不懂事，要喝酒找我，我陪你。”男人吞吐着烟雾说，安纳金转过头看到他抱着手臂斜倚着门框，就像站在阳台边一样，半弯的眉眼依旧瞧着他似笑非笑。

 

 

他不年轻了。

那是安纳金在跟着男人进屋后意识到的第一件事。

男人的头发是稍稍泛红的金，眼睛是灰色，或者浅绿，他拿不准，因为那棕黄的灯光。他看着男人脱了鞋在沙发里坐下，蜷起脚背压在大腿旁，臀肉丰满，踝骨却细瘦得像个女人。他怕冷似的裹紧长及脚踝的睡袍弹了弹烟灰，眼神仿佛转了几圈才漫无目的地落到他身上。

“坐。”

他轻声说，嗓音出奇地好听，没有问安纳金为什么上来，为什么要找他。但是安纳金管不住自己的好奇心，他反客为主，“你到底笑什么？”

于是男人又笑起来，笑声混合着烟雾显得略有沙哑，听得安纳金嘴巴发干，耳朵发痒。

“我看到你跟别人亲热，”男人毫无歉意地耸耸肩，“你长得很像我前夫。”

安纳金坐到对面的动作因为这话僵硬了，他感觉嘴里的干涩瞬间消失，就好像有人扯出他的胃部绕着喉咙缠了死结又扯了几下。隔了好半天，他才听见自己似乎是哦了一声。

“那又有什么好笑？”

他使力皱紧眉头。这回男人又看了他一会儿，用一种他不懂的眼神，摁灭了烟头慢悠悠把脖子往沙发一扬。

“因为他死了，死之前我最后一次见他就是看到他这么抱着个女人，卿卿我我的，”他说着忽然半闭起眼像是很困，睫毛合拢在眼睑投下浓密阴影，“不过他可没有像你这样没用，他们直接做了。”

讥讽挂上他的嘴角，然后他斜靠着腋下的软枕换了个更舒适的姿势 ，几乎是把整个身体横在沙发上。安纳金思索了一阵，还是不知该说些什么。

他只知道这个陌生男人的确很美，尽管他已不再年轻，五官的轮廓拨开迷雾清清楚楚地暴露在灯光下，使他迷恋他的薄唇，他眼角下的泪痣。安纳金不自觉伸手抚上，手指受到蛊惑插进那头柔顺光滑的发丝。

“喂……我叫安纳金，你叫什么？”

他轻声问，不愿男人就此睡着，闭着眼的人低吟着朝他掌心的方向拱了拱。

“欧比旺。”

男人像是真的很喜欢他的抚摸，“叫我欧比旺。”

 

***

 

什么也没有发生。

第二天安纳金醒来，感觉腰像是架在孤零零的桥墩上悬空了一夜，脑袋跟脖子分了家，伸不开的长腿一条蜷在地板上，一条则硌着扶手翘出了沙发。

他揉揉肩膀浑身酸痛地坐起，迷迷糊糊看了眼身上盖着的毛毯，接着望向打扰他的人。

欧比旺不知道在想什么。他夹着烟，视线笔直地看向窗外，灶火上的茶壶发出的尖锐哨音就像一个女人在尖叫，他却置若罔闻，只是慢条斯理地把香烟送到嘴边又抽上一口。

“你醒了，”然后他说，吐出口气回过头来冲他微微一笑，“早安，要喝茶吗？”

 

安纳金喝完了那杯漂浮着茶叶的绿色清水，热气熏得他的眼睛又酸又胀。他突然想起那个跟他很像的前夫，是不是每天都能这样被欧比旺吵醒，坐在餐桌前端着泡好的茶，吃丰盛可口的早餐，心安理得地享受无微不至的照顾。那碟刮干净的瓷盘如今就只剩下了一点干涸的蛋液，通过视觉继续刺激着他的胃粘膜，安纳金从未想过自己有一天居然会如此嫉妒一个未曾谋面过的人。

欧比旺却只是微笑着看他，也许他猜到了安纳金在想什么，也许他不愿去猜。清晨的阳光烘托着他的背影，把毛茸茸的金发也照射的暖洋洋。那件脱掉的睡袍被他随手脱掉搭在椅背上，里面原来还穿着件高领毛衣。欧比旺似乎是真的很怕冷，柔软的毛衣袖口几乎盖到了圆润的指尖上。

然后他放下杯子看了看墙上的挂钟。

“你该去工作了。”

他说，很快从座位里站起去拿安纳金昨天晚上脱掉的外衣。安纳金的目光惊讶地跟随，以为自己的秘密职业这么快就被人发现了。

但是当欧比旺自然地替他穿好外衣，勾下头低眉顺目地系腰带的时候，安纳金恍然明白，欧比旺是把他当成了另外一个人。那个死了的，或许已经死了很久，连名字都没有的男人。

“路上小心。”

一切准备妥帖，欧比旺满意地仰起头，看向他的眼神明亮的就仿佛是期待着一个吻。

安纳金迟疑了很久，这或许是他们想要的，或许不是。他的拳头在身体两侧握紧，随后又无力松开，最终只是别扭地前倾身体略显笨拙地用嘴唇在欧比旺的脸颊短暂碰了一碰。

“我叫安纳金，安纳金天行者，我不是他。”

他低沉地说，感觉自己的声音苦涩得像含了口粗粝的沙子。

“安纳金……”欧比旺像是猛地被人打了一巴掌。梦醒了，温情从他眼里逐渐消失，他空洞地点点头，脸色瞬间有些变白。

“那么，有缘再见。”这回他又勾了勾嘴角，笑容却仿佛牵了线，一个失去灵魂堕入回忆的木偶。当那扇门在安纳金面前彻底关闭的一刹那，他甚至觉得自己看到了眼泪从木偶的脸上缓慢垂落。

 

 

他们再次见面当然不是因为什么该死的缘分。

一个月，整整一个月，欧比旺抱着怀里的女孩在妇人的指点下回过头，看向他的眼神茫然而迷惑。

他不认得自己了，那一刻安纳金笃定。但是欧比旺的表情慢慢起了变化。女人仍紧张地指着这里诉说着什么，他皱起眉，回了一个不怎么起到安抚作用的笑容，小心翼翼地放下了怀里的孩子。另一个身高不足三英尺的男孩立刻伸直手臂以为终于轮到了自己，欧比旺却只是笑着拍了拍他的头。

然后他走了过来，从热热闹闹的民舍到不起眼的马路拐角，笑容一点一点在他脸上结成冰霜。

“是你，”他站到安纳金跟前打量他身上的制服，“你是个警察。”

安纳金丢掉烟头摘下了头顶的帽子，默默拿进手里转了一圈。

“嗯。”

“是我犯了什么事了吗？劳你这样大费周章跟踪我？”

原来他真的知道。

安纳金停下手指头的动作。这一个月来他都在跟踪欧比旺，只是跟着，想看看他每天都做些什么，都去了哪。本来他就是局里的新人，调来这片辖区也没多长时间，能干的年轻小伙肯主动在大热天承担外勤出街的任务，前辈们当然乐得躲在办公室吹空调，倒是无意中方便了他假公济私。

于是他一有空就偷偷摸摸晃到欧比旺楼下，靠着墙根猫在见不得人的暗影里，被他冷落的小女友就住在街道另一头，似乎不管被谁撞见都不大方便。

然后他跟着欧比旺出门，看他有时去买书，有时去市场，有时去教堂，始终都是一个人。他也从不带外人回来，不跟街坊邻居说话，省的旁人当他是什么可怕的病毒。那些看向他的眼神里有鄙夷，有恐惧，也有轻浮的挑逗。安纳金全部看在眼里，欧比旺却统统视而不见。

但他也不是对谁都是这幅不近人情的模样。

他有个秘密，有一对孩子，养在距离这儿足够远的郊区，每周一次去到那儿冷冻在他周身的冰山就像是融化了。男孩坐到他腿上听故事，女孩缠着要他梳辫子，欧比旺从不拒绝，尽管一天下来总是被两个小机灵鬼折腾出满身疲态。然后他会在傍晚依依不舍的离别后返回，乘着有轨电车摇摇晃晃地穿过大半个城市回到住所。又或者下了车干脆坐上候车席，划开打火机无所事事地点燃一根烟，目光迷离地眺望远方。

夜已深，站街的女郎朝他挥手，心怀不轨的男人也向他侧目，他却不为所动，就好像只有指尖亮起的那簇红光才是他所需的唯一陪伴。

但是安纳金想立刻冲过去，想走出禁锢他的黑色阴影，一想到欧比旺有可能是为了那个死去的前夫守身如玉他就浑身紧绷，裤子穿在腿上像是缩了水，勒得他心口发酸阴茎发疼。

可他只能深呼吸几口气默默待在原地忍回下体的冲动。他想起局里查到的档案，查到的那张脸，那张因为严重烧伤损毁掉一半，另一半完好的面貌却几乎跟他一模一样。只不过他自己的头发稍短一些，年纪尚轻，眼窝下的泪沟也没有像照片里那样仿佛几天几夜没睡好觉般阴沉。

如果有人告诉他们俩是孪生兄弟安纳金也不会觉得奇怪，那让他更不知道该怎么办，该怎样处理见了欧比旺一面就萌生出的强烈情感。

他只能关掉电脑屏幕耸动着肩膀无助地哭，欧比旺是那样好，在调查双胞胎的真相以前，他真的以为那会是欧比旺自己的孩子。

 

“警官，”这时欧比旺终于不耐烦地打断他的思路，“你究竟想怎么样？”

安纳金抬起眼皮看他，看他眉头打皱的弧度，因为生气而绷成一条线的薄唇。认识欧比旺之前，安纳金可从没见过有哪个蓄着胡子的男人能像他这样柔软。冬天接近零下的冷风里，他的手掌心一瞬间紧张的全是汗。

“我喜欢你，”然后他听见自己恍惚到不真实的嗓音，“欧比旺，如果你把我当成他，我们能不能重新来过？”

 

***

 

时隔一个多月，安纳金再次回到欧比旺的住所，光线晦暗的屋子看上去和之前没什么不同，窗帘半敛着，隔壁人家的嬉闹和笑骂隐隐穿过破旧的砖墙，欧比旺拧着柜子上的收音机不知不觉又调大了点，直到播音员口中平板的天气预报将一切淹没。然后他掏出衣兜里的香烟和打火机凑到身前，可一向灵巧的手指却不知怎地突然不听使唤，试了几次都没能点燃那团不断闪烁又湮灭的火苗。

“我来。”于是安纳金放下了帽子，走上前轻轻握住那只手，拇指一滑便把含着烟的苍白嘴唇映成了嫣红。

他慢慢把头垂得更近，看到欧比旺吸入了口气，微微颤抖着眼皮阖上睫毛挡住了他的绿眸。

很久以后，当欧比旺再度睁开眼，那截烧掉一半的烟灰弄脏了他的衣领，张开的下唇则因为青年人的离去变得湿润而富有光泽。

 

他们上床了。

安纳金用手伸进衣摆没有遭到拒绝，接下去的一切都变得顺理成章。

他们不断接吻，从一开始的试探到交换唾液的噬咬，脚步在腿间磕绊，安纳金无意中撞倒了什么，在欧比旺解开他的多功能腰带扯乱警服露出胸膛的时候，于是他抱起怀里的人直接往床上推倒。

他吻上欧比旺的脖子，手臂背向身后甩脱碍事的制服，光着上肢继续同剩下的衣服斗争。胀痛的阴茎卡在他的裤子里，他往前一顶，欧比旺就在他身下弹起腰发出一声迷醉的喘息。

“欧比旺……”

安纳金情不自禁叫他名字，一只手卷起毛衣揉乱了枕头上的金发。欧比旺近乎赤裸了，他躺在那儿暴露出白到病态的皮肤，乳头泛着粉，胸口略有一点细软的绒毛。当安纳金扒下裤子他配合地抬高臀部，两腿大张，软垂的阴茎遮挡着股间的阴影，手指却防备似的揪紧了床单止不住地浑身发抖。

安纳金不自觉将手中的动作放得更慢，他体贴温柔地去吻那两道平直凹陷的锁骨，紧紧闭阖的眼皮，虔诚地含住一侧乳珠用舌尖嬉戏挑逗。欧比旺逐渐在他的安抚里放松了些，可当他握住肩头想将欧比旺整个翻过亲吻后颈优美的弧线时，欧比旺的喘息却又突然变得急促，听起来就像是要哭，绝望紧绷地阻塞在喉咙深处仿佛一只受伤的动物。

那终于使安纳金停了下来，他低下头神色复杂地凝视着欧比旺依然没有任何反应的下体，然后是那张脸，那张用一只手牢牢捂住，或许真的涌出泪水的脸。

他犹疑了片刻，最终还是把欧比旺轻轻扳过。

“是不是很丑……”

欧比旺颤声问，趴在床上嗓音里满是苦闷的嘲弄，安纳金却迟迟回答不上来。他看见纵横的伤疤遍布蝴蝶骨，刹那间涌入视线刺痛着他的视网膜，就像一只无形的黑手掐紧了他的喉咙。那是鞭子？还是棍棒？亦或其他造成的？安纳金无从判断，他只知道伤痕伴着年月的积累或深或浅地沉淀在原本光滑无暇的脊背上。原来欧比旺根本不是怕冷，而是怕丑陋不堪的过去被人识破。

“不，你很美……”

过了许久，安纳金才低下头吻上第一道疤痕。他没有撒谎，那些伤让人不可思议的脆弱，激起施暴者凌虐的欲望。欧比旺是破碎的，他不再完美，不再像那个站在阳台边对他微笑的遥不可及的梦。

然后他握住阴茎按住饱满的后臀一寸寸钉入，他懂了欧比旺到底要什么。尖叫声断裂在不成调的哽咽里，裹着他的人一瞬间紧得像个处女，安纳金眼冒金星直到无法前进才停下，他喘着气，阴囊紧贴大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤，费尽了全力才忍住刚插进去就想射精的冲动，手上的汗水不知是来自自己还是欧比旺。

过了会儿他开始撞，凭着本能头脑混沌地捅着干涩的后穴艰难地挺进抽出，怒气心痛和情欲混合着活塞运动汇聚上他心头。欧比旺疼的满身冒水，腰臀渐渐滑不留手，发闷的哭泣狠狠埋在枕头里，像收音机里那首替代天气预报的压抑老歌敲打着他的心口。

于是他再次把人翻过从正面入侵，用膝盖顶开大腿伏到欧比旺身上，稍微滑出的阴茎一个猛力直插到底，手臂撑在床头注视着那根本来没有反应的性器被他操硬，一点一点被迫充血抬头直戳小腹。

那张潮红的脸如今也已变得一团糟，泪水汗水和张着嘴流出的口水打破了欧比旺平静的面孔，绿眼睛失了神，欧比旺望着他目光迷离顺从，金红的头发湿淋淋地黏住额头。安纳金猛地饥渴难耐地吻住他，用手指一一拨开乱发再一把扯住。欧比旺的脖颈因此濒死一般后仰，哆哆嗦嗦的喉结在筋脉突显的肌肤下急剧颤抖。

他被彻底打开了，许久未曾享受欢爱的身体随着接连的冲撞彻底软得没了骨头，前端在两人的小腹间肿胀地硬挺，躯干却化成一滩水融化在狂风骤雨的掠夺中。不知什么时候他也紧紧抱住了占有他的人，双脚牢牢缠到年轻人身上，滑腻的肠液混合着不断渗入甬道的前液湿润了穴口，润滑了粗野的进犯腿根被撞得通红，伴着交媾摩擦出曲曲疼痛与欢愉的协奏。

“安纳金——”他大脑空白开始放荡地叫，毫无遮拦的呻吟一浪盖过一浪战胜了收音机的吟哦，时而却又啜泣着变成“维达”，使压在他身上动作的人停顿片刻。但是停顿过后迎来的只有更凶猛的侵犯，安纳金用行动表达着他的妒忌和愤怒，似乎除了性以外两个人都不知该用何种方法面对这令人丧失理智的情潮。

然后欧比旺终于射了出来，被硬生生操射，突然大张着嘴彻底嘶哑了嗓音，前列腺被持续挤压的快感使他痉挛着身体喷射出股股浓浊弄湿了两人腹部，急剧紧缩的内壁也从四面八方挤压肉棍，逼迫着索要他的人一起释放。于是安纳金强忍着冲动加快速度最后冲撞几十下，紧随其后将精液全部播撒在他身体的最深处。

他们疲惫地喘息。

极致的高潮似乎让两人都短暂地失去了意识，被掏空的快感如坠云端，安纳金逐渐疲软的阴茎却仍半卡在后穴里迟迟不愿拔出。欧比旺的下体温暖，潮湿，就像那张跟他接吻的嘴，像母亲的子宫。

于是安纳金一直抱着他。他闭上眼，一夜无梦。

 

***

 

他不知不觉开始变成出入这栋楼的常客。

“哟，表弟又来了？”

上回拉着他没得逞的女人每次撞见他来就会手扶着门，站在屋门口绞紧手帕又咬住嘴唇，用满是不甘和酸劲的语气讥讽。

安纳金的脸皮头两次还会为此稍稍变红，后来次数多了就只是咧开嘴一笑，不再在意那束跟着他移动紧盯胯下流露出渴望和艳羡的目光。所有人都知道他来这儿干嘛，这栋破破烂烂的大楼从来没能阻止过两个人摇晃床板发出的吱呀和惊叫。

欧比旺很会叫。

从一开始的隐忍到放纵再到甜腻的沙哑，他的嗓音就像抹了蜜糖，像令人上瘾的砒霜，又麻又痒地钻进安纳金的耳朵，烧得小腹的那团欲火更盛。安纳金根本没法计数他们究竟做过多少次，从那天开始，两个人的关系就变成了这种不清不楚的状况。

他来，欧比旺便给他开门，让他登堂入室。起初或许真的只是坐在一起说说话，欧比旺夹着烟紧挨着他，或者像第一次那样蜷着腿随意坐进沙发。可当他笑弯了眼翘起嘴角，当他听完安纳金在巡逻中遇到的趣事，安纳金便感觉有股暖流和冲动一起汇进了心口。那让他禁不住想低下头，禁不住伸出手，摸上含着烟雾的两片薄唇，摸上蜷缩的脚趾，然后再顺着纤瘦的小腿线条一路上滑。欧比旺为此在他手里喘息，闭着眼低哑哼吟，宛如一只被驯化的宠物，夹着双腿用内侧紧绷的光滑肌肤摩擦四处点火的手掌。

他偶尔也爱玩矜持那套。但他的矜持是扇着睫毛湿漉漉地看你，是恰到好处的欲拒还迎，是在说完——“不行安纳金，别在这里”以后领着你走进无人打扰的窄巷，跪到地上冒着随时被醉汉和过路人发现的危险解开裤裆为你口交。街角的昏黄路灯在暧昧的吸啜和喘息中令人目眩神迷，他前后摇晃着脑袋含住肉棒，双颊被狠狠操出形状，眼角噙着泪在喉咙里的巨物粗暴冲刺时牢牢抓稳了别着警棍的后腰。 

然后安纳金会全部射进去，随着高潮的跌落渐渐无力地松开扯着金发的手指，一直低垂的绿眸这才缓慢睁开，喉结一动吐出茎身再伸长了舌头舔弄，尽职尽责地把性器表面沾到的污浊悉数卷走。欧比旺细心地为他整理好警服，为他把疲软的茎身重新放回内裤，从地上站起掏出兜里的纸巾擦干净嘴唇和指缝。这时他抬头看向安纳金的眼神总是带着点揶揄，带着点调笑，像是早就看穿了那些装在小警察脑袋里的下流幻想。“警官”——有次他甚至那么问——“你是不是经常这样抓到犯人就逼着他们跪到地上吸你，嗯？以权谋私从差事里获了不少甜头？”

于是安纳金用一个足够下流的吻回敬了他。舌头品尝着自己的味道侵入欧比旺的口腔，就像塞进那个湿滑的小洞，他捧着裤子里的两团肉臀恣意揉捏，觉得自己刚射过的兄弟用不了多久就能迎来第二发。

可是话说回来这也不能全怪他，二十多岁的年轻小伙本就性欲旺盛，尤其是在面对这样一个几乎能榨出汁水的成熟男人。安纳金跟欧比旺在一起就时常感觉自己不过还是数年前那个初体验性爱的傻小子，对方一个眼神或者一句挑逗都能激起他的冲动。

所以他暂时忘记了他们之间那个从未提及的问题，那个死去多年的人。他完完全全沉沦在性爱里，时光在这栋阴暗老旧的公寓里不知不觉消磨得无影无踪。

他索性不再回家，日子久了早晨醒来总是睡着不属于自己的床，稀里糊涂地睁开眼欧比旺已经为他沏好了茶端到床头递给他。

安纳金一口喝干却觉得更渴，因为曲着腿坐在眼前的欧比旺穿着他的衣服，他的制服，没系腰带由着外套下摆堪堪遮住双股。然后当他收回空茶杯微微一笑起身走进厨房的时候，那两条光裸的腿白得晃眼，让他瞬间想起夹着他的快感，在晨光中刺得他眼睛生痛。

安纳金只能神志不清地跟过去，抛开工作的念头抱住正打算做早餐的人掰开双股从后方插入。欧比旺未说出口的惊讶和责备顿时化成柔水，踮高了脚尖扶稳料理台，在一下下扎实的晃动中哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖。他不是不懂风情的雏鸟，身体也早已熟透，丰满的肉臀就像颗蜜桃，贪婪地饱含着被操了整晚浇灌得满满的精液随时等待新一轮的播种。

安纳金不过是满足了他，也满足了自己。他粗鲁地抚摸警服下藏匿的欲望，用力扯拽欧比旺的头发，让他仰起脖子扭过头同他接吻。欧比旺闭着眼渐渐从嗓子眼里发出难受的闷哼，前端却翘得更高，流着前液摇着屁股迎合每一次冲撞。安纳金虽然不会像之前那个人一样蹂躏他的身体，却也乐意给予适当疼痛。 

然后当安纳金终于抱着他一起往地上跪倒，又一次发泄完从甬道里抽出阴茎，射了太多的白浊顿时因为双脚打开的姿势淫乱地滴落上地板，让他根本移不开视线舔着嘴唇直喘气的时候。欧比旺却总爱在此时不知所措地抬起头惶恐地望着他无辜开口，“怎么办？安纳金，我……我好像弄脏了你的警服。”

那一刻安纳金坐在地上意识到，欧比旺的“不幸”，恐怕有很大一部分都是由于他自己的缘故。


End file.
